


Just some RP shit with my friend buddy chum pal

by BubbleDaBoi, lolnotmymain



Category: I guess - Fandom, is skype a fandom, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Choking, For the love of God, Incest, M/M, RP, Roleplay, Skype, karaichi, matsucest, please, please don't read this, the wall - Freeform, this is just some shit me and my friend did, wtf are tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDaBoi/pseuds/BubbleDaBoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolnotmymain/pseuds/lolnotmymain
Summary: please don't readhonestlyTHIS IS A SHITSTORM





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just a RP with weird comments and random shit every now and then

Shitty space garbage: R I P  
Shitty space garbage: I NEED SLEEP  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: GO SLEEP  
Shitty space garbage: OKMOM  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: AGGRESSIVELY SINGS U A LULLABY  
Shitty space garbage: SHITTYMATSU WTF  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: ARE THE STORIES I WRITE U THE BEDTIME STORIES IF IM UR MOM  
Shitty space garbage: http://66.media.tumblr.com/d66b13e80b5df2e9ef7f17853c04331d/tumblr_inline_nyjwdzBBJZ1s225v4_1280.png  
Shitty space garbage: http://67.media.tumblr.com/a5bf75c98f90c09dfb78cce0c32200d4/tumblr_inline_nyjwe8xeSu1s225v4_1280.png  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I AM KARAMATSU  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: heh  
Shitty space garbage: NOOOOO  
Shitty space garbage: SLAMS FACE AGAINST WALL REPEATEDLY  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: NOOOOOO  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: PUTS SHIRT W/ FACE ON IT BETWEEN UR HEAD AND WALL  
Shitty space garbage: SHITTYMATSU WHY  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: YOU SHOULDN'T HURT SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FACE wink wonk  
Shitty space garbage: AAAHHHHHHHHHH  
Shitty space garbage: KILL ME NOW  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: NEVER  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: SUCH A HANDSOME LIFE SHOULDN'T EXPIRE BEFORE ITS TIME  
Shitty space garbage: http://66.media.tumblr.com/f9545abc752a591b8acb90f139831bcc/tumblr_o3orsz6Uo91rnhl8xo1_500.gif  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: DON'T DIE!  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: DO I NEED TO GIVE YOU  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: DRAMATIC PAUSE  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: MOUTH TO MOUTH wink wonk  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I suppose it must be done then  
dramatic walk over  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: cries  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I just wanted to help you~  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Shitty space garbage: (omfg)  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (that pic tho is me)  
Shitty space garbage: (thanks google)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (I am both of them)  
Shitty space garbage: (same)  
Shitty space garbage: uselessly paws at your face in an attempt to scratch u  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I would rather you hurt my own face rather than your own perfect one~  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Shitty space garbage: pinches your cheeks and pulls your shitty face™ in 2 directions  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: stretchy stretchy cheeks winky wink  
Shitty space garbage: fuck off shittymatsu, no matter how much I hurt your stupid face it’d do nothing but make your face look less ugly  
Shitty space garbage: It looks better shredded to pieces  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Alas, you must see my face as so horrible simply because you always are able to admire your own beauty in the mirror~  
Shitty space garbage: punches you rite in da kissa  
Shitty space garbage: (fml)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (da wat)  
Shitty space garbage: (the kisser)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (which is the lips?)  
Shitty space garbage: ( yes )  
Shitty space garbage: (iADVsruyioudfz)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (pftttttttttttttttttttttttttt)  
Shitty space garbage: (shush, skype hates me)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: If you wanted to get so close to my lips you could have simply asked~  
Shitty space garbage: almost throws up  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Are you sick? Perhaps you need me to, ahem, take care of you?  
Shitty space garbage: le blushes a slight bit but looks away annoyed >->  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I suppose that means I should then~  
What would help you feel better?  
Shitty space garbage: stfu shittymatsu…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Alas, my heart will never allow me to, ahem, stfu  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I simply love too much!  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I am such a painful man  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: A guilt guy  
Shitty space garbage: ( coughs ™ coughs )  
Shitty space garbage: dies a little™  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: So, what would help you feel better~~~~~~~~~~~ BJ  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (I rly have to pee omg)  
Shitty space garbage: ( XD )  
Shitty space garbage: …  
Shitty space garbage: ok…  
Shitty space garbage: loOKS THE FUCK AWAY  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (k wait I gotta make sure u r ichi right or r u bubbles like I'm kara I get that but)  
Shitty space garbage: >->  
Shitty space garbage: ()*  
Shitty space garbage: (who do you think)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (c the thing is I can do it with either of u considering the ONE SHOT I WROTE YOU)  
Shitty space garbage: (bubbles would be cheesier than kara just to fuck him up tbh)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (so its ichi)  
Shitty space garbage: (yes XD)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (kk)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: What do you mean, ok, my dearest brother~?  
Shitty space garbage: I… uhm…  
Shitty space garbage: le needs to take a crap but can hold it a bit longer maybe but probably not  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (is that u or ichi like)  
Shitty space garbage: (it doesn’t have () around it)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (pffft)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Well, Ichi? How can I help you~?  
Shitty space garbage: looks around nervously before peNETRATING THE WALL WITH MY HEAD  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: ICHI!  
Shitty space garbage: (actual head™)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: runs to u and grabs u  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (omg)  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Shitty space garbage: muffled noises  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHAT DO YOU NEED  
Shitty space garbage: frustrated muffled noises  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (is the head stil in the wall)  
Shitty space garbage: ( yes )  
Shitty space garbage: (yf_stfu shittymatsu…_m8y_stfu shittymatsu…_m8v89yvbcyiu)  
Shitty space garbage: (EVERY TIME WTF)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (You wouldn't happen to have read this have you...? http://archiveofourown.org/works/5853349)  
Shitty space garbage: (omg)  
Shitty space garbage: (I think I have)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (wiggle eyebrow)  
Shitty space garbage: (is scared but wiggles too)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: goes to try to pull u out but cant  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Ichimatsu, you seem to be stuck  
Shitty space garbage: gulps  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: leans up and tries to pull him out again, but he's like pressing against the ass and all that  
Shitty space garbage: freezes  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Is something wrong Ichimatsu?  
pauses but he's still pressing  
Shitty space garbage: wha e fug a u doin  
Shitty space garbage: (muffled talking I guess)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I'm trying to help you out of here!  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: leans forwards more ehehhehehe  
Shitty space garbage: u uhh…  
Shitty space garbage: muffled loud noise  
Shitty space garbage: ((╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )╭☞)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: D-Did I hurt you Ichi??  
finally steps back lol  
Shitty space garbage: visibly relaxes n-not really… (you know it’s muffled)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (I know ahaha)  
Oh, okay  
leans back again to pull  
Shitty space garbage: tries to get away but ends up pushing back instead  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: gasps v softly and backs away quickly  
Shitty space garbage: quietly curses fuck...  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: A-Are you okay Ichi...?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: M-Maybe I should ask one of the others to come help  
Shitty space garbage: NO!  
Shitty space garbage: I-I mean…  
Shitty space garbage: Uhm…  
Shitty space garbage: I-it’s fine…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: E-Eh? O-Oh, okay...  
Goes back and leans over him again, pulling him hard against him  
I-Is this helping at all?  
Shitty space garbage: Y-yeah just…  
Shitty space garbage: It’s helping…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Do you think you can remove your head yet?  
Shitty space garbage: not yet…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: pulls harder so their like, crotch and butt are hardcore pressing against each others lol  
Shitty space garbage: muffled groan  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Stops pulling but doesn't move  
A-Are you okay?  
(he still has to shit right)  
Shitty space garbage: (it was him being nervous cus he does that u kno)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (mmmmmmmmmMMMMMmmmmm)  
Shitty space garbage: (mmmmmMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMmmmmmmmmmm)  
Shitty space garbage: I… I’m fine…  
Shitty space garbage: keep going…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: O-Okay?  
pulls pulls pulls  
Shitty space garbage: pretends he’s trying to pull his head out when in reality it’s kinda lose by now  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: It doesn't seem like anything is happening!  
Are you sure this is working?  
moves around a little and ends up grinding on him ehehehe  
Shitty space garbage: le muffled moan (╭☞ ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o )╭☞  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: blushes and moves the same way again  
A-Are you okay?  
Shitty space garbage: gulps loudly  
Shitty space garbage: I-I… Kar- shittymatsu… tries to sound irritated but fails  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: jumps a little when he was called Kar but then relaxes slightly  
I-Ichi...maybe if I grab you from a different point...  
Wraps arms around his stomach and dangerously close to ichis L O V E M A C H I N E  
Shitty space garbage: gasps  
Shitty space garbage: w-what are you…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I'm...I'm just trying to pull you out...  
starts to pull and his arms slowly slide closer  
Shitty space garbage: Hng… k-ka… gulps loudly  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (do u like confident sexy kara more or loser shy kinda kara)  
Shitty space garbage: (both r ok with me (ok) but I’d prefer numbero uno I think BJ)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (same same BJ)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Y-Yes, Ichimatsu~  
Shitty space garbage: Y-your hands are, uhm…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: slides them even closer~  
Yes~?  
Shitty space garbage: They’re a bit uhm…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: grabs his crotch  
Shitty space garbage: groans loudly  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smirks  
They're a bit what?  
Shitty space garbage: k-kara… w-what the fuck are you doing…!?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Oh? Do you want me to stop? had been slowly grinding but stops  
Shitty space garbage: muffled noise of disagreement I-I mean…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Apologize.  
Shitty space garbage: w-what…?  
Shitty space garbage: what do you mean?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Do you want me to keep doing this?  
Shitty space garbage: I-I uhm… he starts fidgeting with his feet a bit  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: If you want to keep going, then apologize to me  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (fuck why am I making a full fic in my head with this lol)  
Shitty space garbage: I haven’t… I didn’t do anything wrong! (omg)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: steps back completely and starts to leave the room  
Shitty space garbage: k-kara?  
Shitty space garbage: KARAMATSU WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Hmm, perhaps the others can help me get you out of this situation...unless you want to apologize that is  
looks at Ichi from behind his shoulder  
Shitty space garbage: gulps once more I… I’m… is struggling, rip  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: shrugs and continues to leave the room  
Perhaps Osomatsu and Todomatsu would be best  
Shitty space garbage: groans I’M SORRY!  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Sorry to whom?  
Shitty space garbage: I’m… whispers I’m sorry karamatsu...  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Karamatsu...?  
Shitty space garbage: huffs  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I wonder if Todomatsu will bring his phone  
Shitty space garbage: whAT  
Shitty space garbage: groans again  
Shitty space garbage: (fgu9ehrueesfe)  
Shitty space garbage: I’m sorry k-karamatsu…  
Shitty space garbage: whispers n-nii-san…  
Shitty space garbage: (MY DAD WOKE UP AND HE’S IN MY ROOM HELP)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHALL WE PAUSE FOR A MOMENT THEN)  
Shitty space garbage: (OK HE LEFT WITH NEW CLOTHES)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (HAHAHAHAHA)  
Shitty space garbage: (his wardrobe is in my room rip)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (omg)  
Shitty space garbage: (this is the only bedroom in the house)  
Shitty space garbage: (he sleeps in the livingroom)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (ahh)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (well then shall I continue ahaha)  
Shitty space garbage: ((╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )╭☞)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smiles and walks back over to Ichimatsu, quickly grabbing his crotch again and grinding their hips together  
What a good Ichimatsu~  
Shitty space garbage: moans loudly and carefully grinds back  
Shitty space garbage: (I asked dad for money for the bus and he gave me 500kr cus he didn’t have less rip)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (omg)  
Shitty space garbage: (  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Shitty space garbage: )  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: leans over and looks at the hole in the wall, his smile growing  
Hey Ichimatsu, what do you think a punishment would be for a kitten who lied?  
Shitty space garbage: h-huh…? w-what do you mean…?  
Shitty space garbage: sweATS  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: quickly pulls and is able to pull Ichimatsu out of the wall in one motion  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: What do you think I mean?  
Shitty space garbage: AH  
Shitty space garbage: tries to get away  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: holds him tight and ends up pushing both of them to the floor with Kara holding Ichi's arms above his head and straddling his waist with his legs  
Clicks his tongue What a naughty kitty, trying to escape punishment~  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Detta meddelande har tagits bort.  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (wait one sec lol)  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Shitty space garbage: (peels some scabs off of my palm)  
Shitty space garbage: H-how did you know…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I could see your entire head through the hole in the wall.  
Now the question is, how long were you lying?  
Shitty space garbage: U-uhm…  
Shitty space garbage: O-only for a few sec, yeah! Only a few seconds! owo”  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Wrong answer.  
moves so he is sitting on Ichi's chest and starts to put all of his weight there, slowly starting to cut off his air  
Shitty space garbage: gasps  
Shitty space garbage: M-maybe a minute…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (with what air lol)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: continues to press down  
Shitty space garbage: le struggles™  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (nah nah it was fine it wasn't like all the air had left yet I swear ahaha)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Come on now Kitty. Just tell me the truth  
Shitty space garbage: I-I…  
Shitty space garbage: o-ok… m-maybe… maybe since a min or two after I got stuck…  
Shitty space garbage: looks away  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: slowly moves so he's no longer cutting off his air but he stares at him in curiosity  
That long?  
What a naughty, naughty, Kitty  
Shitty space garbage: iNHALES and coughs a bit  
Shitty space garbage: (I can’t stop the memes, man)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (never stop)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (also, sorry if this is shitty cause I haven't rp'd since like, 6 years ago lol.)  
Shitty space garbage: (I was scared I was shit lol)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: suddenly moves forwards and presses all his weight down  
Naughty kitties have to be punished.  
(pfft)  
Shitty space garbage: grasps at kara’s hoodie and tries to get him off of his chest  
Shitty space garbage: (I can’t breathe help XD)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (that's the point wink wonk)  
Shitty space garbage: (the glory of not seeing a line between fiction and reality~)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: grabs his arms again and puts them to his side while leaning down so their noses were touching  
Relax. Be a good Kitty.  
has rlly soft eyes tho like he's being nice  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Trust me  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (tbh tho)  
Shitty space garbage: glares at those stupid eyes but slowly starts relaxing, better to play along than get killed by his own shitty brother like this  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (pft)  
smiles softly before smirking and slowly sitting up so Ichi can breath only a little bit  
Good Kitty.  
Shitty space garbage: inha- (ok that joke is already old) he breathes in sharply  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (ahahahahaha)  
should you get rewarded, my little kitty?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (btw have you ever rp'd with 3 people? cause it's chaos and kinda fun ahahahhaa)  
Shitty space garbage: looks away with a slight blush but again tries to look irritated quit with the nickname…  
Shitty space garbage: (I’ve RPd wITH 5 PEOPLE)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (OMG)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (HOW)  
Shitty space garbage: (It was the pie family~)  
Shitty space garbage: (Me, roman, lola (our daughter), snowflake (son), hasikon (other son), and someone else)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: clicks his tongue  
Hmm, lying again? Don't you remember what happened last time you lied?  
(omg)  
Shitty space garbage: (that kinda didn’t make sense rip)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (fuck)  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (cause, hmm, he's lying about not wanting to be called the nickname idek)  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Shitty space garbage: (ok ok sure)  
Shitty space garbage: w-what do you mean lying?  
Shitty space garbage: huffs  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Do you want me to call you Kitty or not?  
evil look bwahahahahahha  
Shitty space garbage: I- turns to glare but is shocked by kara’s face rn I-I mean… I…  
Shitty space garbage: can’t stop staring  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Yes?  
cocks his head to the side and smirks more  
Shitty space garbage: It… manages to look away, his blush getting brighter I guess it’s an… alright nickname…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: laughs and leans down, kissing his cheek lightly  
Good Kitty.  
Shitty space garbage: chokes on his own saliva and stares to the side while tightly closing his mouth  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: let's go of one of Ichi's hands so he can move Ichi's face to face him  
Why so shy all the sudden kitty?  
Shitty space garbage: he can feel himself shiver and tries to look away again, blush still growing  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Look at me or you'll be punished.  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: begins to press down slightly  
Shitty space garbage: gulps and slowly looks at kara’s face  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: stares at him seriously for a moment before his face turns evil again and he grins  
Good Kitty.  
stops pressing down but doesn't move back up  
Now why are you acting so shy~?  
Shitty space garbage: ichi’s mind be going:  
Shitty space garbage: Bild  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (omg AHAHAHA)  
Shitty space garbage: (tbh)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (wait r u sending screen shots of this to ppl cause that would be quite hilarious I think)  
Shitty space garbage: tries to cover his face with his lose arm (for once, no)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (oh wow. cause there are some good little things u no)  
Gently moves it away and leans down closer to him  
Well?  
Shitty space garbage: gulps, he’s unable to even open his mouth  
Shitty space garbage: (he’s melting under karas shitty stare™ tbh)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (pfffft ye ye)  
leans even closer so their lips are like, barely touching but not  
Tell me Ichimatsu  
Shitty space garbage: he opens his mouth to speak but only incoherent noises are heard  
Shitty space garbage: ichimatsu is literally at a loss of words  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smiles  
Cat's got your tongue?  
Shitty space garbage: he wets his dry lips nervously  
Shitty space garbage: I-I...  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Hmm?  
his eyes were like, staring at Ichi's then moved to watch him 'wet his lips' then went back to his eyes with a bigger smirk lol  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (FUCKING  
Shitty space garbage: (RIP)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (IT WON'T LET ME FIX IT FHDSKJLFHDSKJ)  
Shitty space garbage: (HAHAHHAHAHHHAHHAAHAH)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (THERE)  
Shitty space garbage: ( (; )  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (ALL I WANTED WAS A WINK)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (KJFSDHFLDSKJHFLSDJKHFDSLK)  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (MOVING THE FUCK ON FROM SHITTY SKYPE OMG)  
Shitty space garbage: (WHEN IN DOUBT, MOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (that sounds like the hokey pokey tbh)  
Shitty space garbage: (wtf is that)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (THE HOKEY POKEY)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (U PUT UR LEFT FOOT IN)  
Shitty space garbage: (OH)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (U PUT UR LEFT FOOT OUT)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (U PUT UR LEFT FOOT IT)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (AND U SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT)  
Shitty space garbage: (THE PONY POKEY IS THE ONLY ONE I KNOW)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (U DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND U TURN URSELF AROUND)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (THAT'S WHAT IT"S ALL ABOUT CLAP CLAP)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (any way then you repeat that with various limbs and stuff lol)  
Shitty space garbage: (PINKY SANG A PONY VERSION)  
Shitty space garbage: (pinkie*)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (omg)  
Shitty space garbage: w-what…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Why are you so shy?  
he's like, whispering by now  
Shitty space garbage: B-because…  
Shitty space garbage: Because I…  
Shitty space garbage: looks around and sees a cat in the window b-because that cat is watching! See?  
Shitty space garbage: It’s embarrassing!  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Karamatsu stares at him in shock before glancing at the cat and back at Ichimatsu  
What did I tell you about lying?  
Shitty space garbage: I-it’s true… this is really embarrassing…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Because of the cat?  
Shitty space garbage: that was a le whisper btw  
Shitty space garbage: gulps u-uhm…  
Shitty space garbage: Y-yes…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: he cocks his head as he moves back from Ichimatsu's face  
So, if I were to close the curtains, you wouldn't be so shy?  
Shitty space garbage: nods quickly  
Shitty space garbage: y-yeah!  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: If you stay still, I'll get rid of the cat and reward you. If you decide to get up, leans down and gives him a dark look then you'll have to be punished.  
Shitty space garbage: so many gulps wtf ichi what’s wrong with you  
Shitty space garbage: o-ok…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (he's suffering let the poor catboy be)  
stares at him before slowly getting off of Ichi and then hurriedly running over to close the curtains  
Shitty space garbage: le shuffles towards the door  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Still facing the window  
Don't forget that our brothers might be home  
Shitty space garbage: keeps shuffling without a word  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: still not facing him  
And they would very easily see your dick sticking up from your sweatpants.  
Shitty space garbage: freezes wha- looks down in shock  
Shitty space garbage: (dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (heheheheheehehehehehehehehehehehehehe)  
quickly walks back over and grabs Ichi's hand, twisting him around and pulling them close so their chests are up against each others  
Did you really not notice?  
Shitty space garbage: I-I UHM…  
Shitty space garbage: N-NO…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: stares at him in shock  
Shitty space garbage: looks anywhere else but at karamatsu  
Shitty space garbage: le tries to hide the truth lol  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Y-You...you didn't...  
Starts to laugh  
Y-You...you're...  
Shitty space garbage: (SURPRISE! that was why he was embarrassed tbh)  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Shitty space garbage: (fml)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (ahahahaahahahahaha)  
Shitty Space garbage: S-shut up…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Ichi...you had better be lying...cause I swear if you really didn't notice that...  
laughs even harder  
Shitty space garbage: looks at his own feet, (I could actually see him tear up here idk why so) slowly starting to tear up  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (awww)  
slowly starts to stop laughing and moves a hand to his cheek  
Hey, why are you crying?  
Shitty space garbage: le fiddles with the hem of his shirt  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Detta meddelande har tagits bort.  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Detta meddelande har tagits bort.  
Shitty space garbage: Y-you shitty…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Detta meddelande har tagits bort.  
Shitty space garbage: (omG WHAT)  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (all fixed lol)  
Shitty space garbage: (I hate when that happens lol)  
Shitty space garbage: sobs  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Looks really worried and pulls Ichi closer  
What's wrong? Ichimatsu?  
Shitty space garbage: (fuck why did I do this now I’m sobbing and shit wtf aaahhhhhhh)  
Shitty space garbage: D-don’t fucking laugh at me like that…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DO THIS WITH MY FICS I FEEL U DUDE)  
Shitty space garbage: gently punches his arm  
Shitty space garbage: (was meant to hurt rip)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Stares at him in confusion and a lot of worry  
W-Was I taking it too far? D-Did I upset you? I-I'm sorry, I thought...Oh Ichimatsu...  
hugs him tiiiight  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (did u no if u rly have to pee and u take a deep breath it rly hurts fun fact)  
Shitty space garbage: (becca wtf)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (: D)  
Shitty space garbage: Y-you’re so stupid…  
Shitty space garbage: F-fucking idiot…  
Shitty space garbage: hugs back uwu  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: surprised a little but keeps hugging him  
I-I'm sorry for laughing...and, and anything else I did...  
nuzzles his face in Ichi's hair cause tbh I love it when characters do that omg  
Shitty space garbage: Y-you stupid… shitty… slowly starts to laugh  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: he moves his head back in shock and has a few tears cause he's a huge cry baby and stares at Ichi  
W-What...?  
Shitty space garbage: Of course I fucking noticed you big dumbass le looks away with a v smol smile  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: continues to stare at him  
Y-You...you noticed...but...but you...said...and you started to...to cry and...and...  
looks like a rly sad lost and confused puppy  
Shitty space garbage: I mean sure, it was weird having the cat watch, but please looks up at kara with a smol smirk  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: starts to hiccup a little cause he's crying  
I-I thought I did...I thought I made you...I thought...I thought...  
rly rly sad pup now  
Shitty space garbage: That wasn’t the real embarrassment y’know…  
Shitty space garbage: sloppily tries to wipe the tears away from kara’s face  
Shitty space garbage: hey…  
Shitty space garbage: it’s ok…  
Shitty space garbage: I’m ok…  
Shitty space garbage: You’re ok...  
Shitty space garbage: we’re both ok…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Y-You aren't mad at me...?  
tries to wipe his own tears away but hes a huge cry baby it ain't gon work  
Shitty space garbage: smiles at him softly but theN REALIZES WHAT’S GOING ON AND BECOMES A BIT MORE TSUNDERE AGAIN  
Shitty space garbage: I-i...  
Shitty space garbage: No of course not...  
Shitty space garbage: looks away  
Shitty space garbage: (WTF DOTS?)  
Shitty space garbage: Y-you were just being… s-stupid…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: P-Promise?  
A-And...and I just...I was...stupid...  
less sad pup but still a sad pup  
Shitty space garbage: huffs but nods, face is SUPER RED  
Shitty space garbage: like, damn  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (pft)  
looks at him with a sadish face but also kinda happy  
S-So...Then...d-do you...  
looks away cause unless he's doing the sexy he ain't confidant we all know that  
Shitty space garbage: looks back at him for a sec before resting his head on his shoulder  
Shitty space garbage: le shyly nibbles dat lobe  
Shitty space garbage: (cus ichi ain’t sayin shit)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: squeAKS RLY FUCKING HIGH  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: D-Does that mean...y-you do...  
Shitty space garbage: nods into his shoulder  
Shitty space garbage: yeah…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: takes a rly deep breath and steps away, quickly turning around and wiping his face off  
Go back to where we were then.  
Shitty space garbage: h-huh?  
Shitty space garbage: what do you…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Turns back around quickly and glares at him  
Back on the floor. Now.  
Shitty space garbage: Ichimatsu freezes before he quickly flops down  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (Pft)  
Glares at him for a moment before moving to stand next to him and placing a foot on his chest  
Now, that entire time, you were lying to me, yes?  
Shitty space garbage: nods slowly  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Starts to put pressure on his chest  
And you remember that lying means a punishment?  
Shitty space garbage: nods once more  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Smirks evilly and leans over him  
Then I guess I get to have a lot of fun  
suddenly moves his foot and grinds it rly hard against Ichis little dickydick  
Shitty space garbage: (omfg pliz)  
Shitty space garbage: groans loudly  
Shitty space garbage: opens his mouth slightly to the S E N S A T I O N  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: takes his foot off and immediately puts it back on his chest and presses down hard so he cuts off the air lol  
Shitty space garbage: gaSPS FOR AIR  
Shitty space garbage: eyes wide and needy (╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )╭☞  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smirks and leans down till he's basically like, kneeling and he stares at Ichimatsu  
Trust me.  
suddenly moves so he's sitting on Ichi's stomach  
Shitty space garbage: gulps again but tries to relax  
Shitty space garbage: s-so…  
Shitty space garbage: uhm…  
Shitty space garbage: looks around  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: gently moves his hands so they're wrapped around Ichimatsu's neck  
Take a deep breath  
Shitty space garbage: (OW MY TOE)  
Shitty space garbage: hesitates but does as told  
Shitty space garbage: uncertainty in his eyes  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: slowly starts to tighten his hands around Ichi's neck  
Shitty space garbage: a-ah…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Starts to gradually apply more pressure and stares at him intently  
Keep your eyes open.  
Shitty space garbage: stares straight into kara’s eyes  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (I just googled that choking in the proper way only works for 3-5 seconds before they pass out lol)  
tightens rly suddenly  
Keep looking at me  
Shitty space garbage: his whole body jerks at that but immediately calms down afterwards, his eyes are lidded but he tries to keep them open except occasional blinking  
Shitty space garbage: (I feel like I’m a writer and I’m scared)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: lets him go after about 5 seconds when his eyes started to glaze over  
Good kitten.  
(ahaha you're good at this though~)  
Shitty space garbage: (shhhhHHHHHHH)  
Shitty space garbage: le gasps for air  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: gently starts to tighten again  
Are you doing okay?  
Shitty space garbage: thinks for a moment and then nods carefully  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smiles softly before changing it to a smirk and suddenly tightening it again  
Well, your punishment has only just begun  
(u no kara is all about those dramatics ngl)  
Shitty space garbage: (tru tru)  
Shitty space garbage: tries to gasp but can’t rip  
Shitty space garbage: his tongue slowly sneaks it’s way out over his lower lip but doesn’t go further  
Shitty space garbage: eyes slowly rolling back  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smirks and watches his tongue, barely releasing Ichimatsu in time so he doesn't pass out  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: quietly fuck  
Shitty space garbage: INHALES THAT AIR  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: watches and slowly starts to massage his neck  
Still okay?  
Shitty space garbage: T-that was close…  
Shitty space garbage: Be more careful…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I couldn't resist looking at your tongue.  
choke again quickly  
Shitty space garbage: le tongue is still out btw  
Shitty space garbage: he tries to fight back the urge to claw at kara’s hands  
Shitty space garbage: (I almost said cara wtf)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: releases him WHEN HE'S SUPPOSED TO this time smirking down at him  
You're being such a good Kitty~  
Shitty space garbage: the blush from before had faded slightly but fuCK NOW IT WAS BACK  
Shitty space garbage: ichi looks to the side to try and hide away rip  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I think since you have been such a good kitty, you should get a reward~  
moves off of him and lowers down to his crotch, raising an eyebrow  
That made you this hard?  
Shitty space garbage: huffs  
Shitty space garbage: tch…  
Shitty space garbage: m-maybe…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smirks and slowly starts to take off his pants while staring at Ichi  
Acting all shy again kitty?  
Shitty space garbage: s-shut up…  
Shitty space garbage: le grump grumpface  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Be careful what you say Kitty. I can still switch back to a punishment  
stalls taking off his pants and looks at Ichi with a smirk  
Shitty space garbage: (did kara break? XD)  
Shitty space garbage: (oh wait)  
Shitty space garbage: (nvm)  
Shitty space garbage: (I read wrong >A< )  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (ahhh okay okay ahaha)  
Shitty space garbage: hng…  
Shitty space garbage: sighs sorry…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Sorry...?  
Shitty space garbage: I’m sorry karamatsu…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: hand gesture to continue  
Shitty space garbage: n-nii-san…  
Shitty space garbage: is mowe gwumpy  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smirks and quickly finishes taking Ichi's pants off, moving down to ghost his mouth over his underwear  
Wow, you're really wet already  
Shitty space garbage: tch… pretends like his face doesn’t look like osomatsu after drinking too much beer on christmas eve  
Shitty space garbage: (XD)  
Shitty space garbage: (I laugh at my own shitty humor wtf)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (pfffffft)  
smiles and presses his tongue against the underwear, looking up at Ichimatsu  
Shitty space garbage: tries to keep dat moan locked up tight, son  
Shitty space garbage: (I think I’m getting tired rip)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: sees him doing that and leans away  
Being quiet means punishment  
(good. I feel like that's how this all started tbh)  
Shitty space garbage: (true true)  
Shitty space garbage: makes a displeased noise  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: slowly takes his underwear off and traces a finger along his dick  
(do u wanna go to sleep then?)  
Shitty space garbage: (I’m not sleepy, I just feel like my humor is going to hell XD)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (hahahahahaha)  
Shitty space garbage: squeaks  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (ok so I feel like my bladder is gonna explode so I'll brb tupe whatever you want for the story I suppose winkwonk)  
Shitty space garbage: (it’s ok pal (╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )╭☞)  
Shitty space garbage: (I’ll go get breakfast lol)  
Shitty space garbage: (I’m back with…)  
Shitty space garbage: (cockies (╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )╭☞)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (omg)  
Shitty space garbage: (ALSO)  
Shitty space garbage: (  
Shitty space garbage: Video Message  
Shitty space garbage: )  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
Shitty space garbage: le squeaky whimpers  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (I just remembered this one time when me and my friend were RPing with texts and we were in the same room and ppl were like geeze can't even talk face to face always texting and we were like look Sebastian is shoving his dick up Ciels asshole I don't think u want us to say that out loud)  
Aww, does my Kitty want more?  
continues to lightly stroke him as he watches Ichi's face  
Shitty space garbage: le mouth opens a bit more with dat tongue doing it’s bizz and noises continue on (╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )╭☞  
Shitty space garbage: (Why am I such a meme)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Well, since I am stupid I guess I just don't know what else you want me to do~  
(I love it tbh)  
Shitty space garbage: glares lazily  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: continues to lightly stroke  
Tell your stupid nii-san what you want~  
Shitty space garbage: groans please…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Please what? Your stupid nii-san doesn't understand~  
Shitty space garbage: p-please more…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: More what?  
Shitty space garbage: y-y’know…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I'm stupid, remember? You're the one who told me that. I really just don't know.  
Shitty space garbage: ough…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: evil evil evil face hahaha  
Shitty space garbage: Just...  
Shitty space garbage: just touch me more, I guess…??  
Shitty space garbage: looks away  
Shitty space garbage: le is shit at words  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: moves one of his hands to start stroking his thighs  
Like this, my Kitty?  
Shitty space garbage: hng… nods slowly  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: smiles and slowly starts to scrape his nails occasionally along the skin before rubbing it, and moving his head to leave small bite marks along the other thigh  
Shitty space garbage: moans softly every now and then lol?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (pffffffffffft)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: sudden knock on door  
Hey, is anyone in there?  
Shitty space garbage: covers mouth to cover his gasp and stares at the door, then at Kara, then back at the door  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Kara stares at Ichi then back to the door, shakily standing up and moving towards it  
Shitty space garbage: ichi stares more at kara before shuffling closer to the wall to try and hide  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: A-Ah, it's me Osomatsu. Just me. Alone in here.  
leaves the room quickly and shuts the door behind him  
Shitty space garbage: stares at the door and whispers ”wtf” very quietly  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Karamatsu quickly comes back in and motions for Ichi to stay quiet while he grabs something from a pile and leaves again  
Shitty space garbage: ichi grows more confused and scared  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (I'm laughing cause Ichi is lying on the floor more or less with no pants or underwear on and is rock hard omg)  
Shitty space garbage: ”wtf is going on??”  
Shitty space garbage: (tru omg)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Karamatsu comes back in and leans against the door, sighing loudly and waiting until the front door could be heard shutting  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Okay, he's gone  
Shitty space garbage: wtf was that about??  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: He was looking around for someone to give him money. I ended up giving him everything I had so he would leave  
Shitty space garbage: groans omfg…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (Shall we have the incident happen but a bit more, well, more?)  
Shitty space garbage: (rip my rp skills but ye)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: nods and sits down next to Ichi and puts his head in his hands  
Thank god he didn't come i-  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: DOOR BURSTS OPEN  
Shitty space garbage: sTARES  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Kara, I need some-  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: STARES  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Oh  
Shitty space garbage: hiDES BEHIND KARAMATSU  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I guess uh  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I guess I'll just  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Get going then  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Have fun you two...  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: turns around slowly before pausing a moment  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Actually  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: turns around and quickly takes a pic before running out of the house cause oso would  
Shitty space garbage: OSO YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT stands up  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Ichi! Stands up and grabs his arm  
Shitty space garbage: I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM!  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: YOU HAVE NO PANTS ON  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (comedy gold right there mhmm)  
Shitty space garbage: SHITTY ELDEST BRO- looks at kara in confusion  
Shitty space garbage: looks down  
Shitty space garbage: ah fuck…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Just...we'll deal with him later, okay? He'll probably just use it to blackmail us anyway  
Shitty space garbage: ough… fine  
Shitty space garbage: but I sweAR TO GOD  
Shitty space garbage: IF HE SHOWS THE OTHERS  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Yeah yeah I'll help kill them too  
Shitty space garbage: looks to kara again with soft eyes  
Shitty space garbage: that kinda made him… happy?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Looks at him kinda confused  
What?  
Shitty space garbage: huffs n-nothing… looks away  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: super confused  
What??  
Shitty space garbage: let’s… let’s just continue…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: puppy confusion  
...??  
Shitty space garbage: ough… t-thanks… I guess…  
Shitty space garbage: For uhm…  
Shitty space garbage: teaming up with me…?  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: confused  
Why wouldn't I?  
Shitty space garbage: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Shitty space garbage: (tbh)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (I JUST ALMOST SPIT OUT THE CHIPS I JUST ATE I LAUGHED SO MUCH OMG)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: I love you Ichimatsu. You're my little brother. I always try to support my brothers!  
Shitty space garbage: (I almost went baka XD)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: (ahahahahahahahaha)  
Shitty space garbage: tch…  
Shitty space garbage: blooshy bloosh wink wonk  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: Smiles literally like an idiot and looks like a dog who just got like a fuck ton of steak or something  
(i rly miss my pups can u tell)  
Shitty space garbage: (kinda yeah)  
Shitty space garbage: gently presses his hand flat on kara’s face  
Shitty space garbage: (cus that’s what I do lol)  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: squeaks  
Shitty space garbage: s-shush…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: doesn't speak but is smiling super big  
Shitty space garbage: s-stop making that stupid face…  
Shitty space garbage: blushes mORE WINK WONK  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: B-But I'm just happy?  
Shitty space garbage: glares what, are you expecting me to feed your ego? smol smirk  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: looks a little hurt  
I...I was just happy...cause you were happy...  
Shitty space garbage: hesitates but gives him a quick peck on his cheek idiot…  
Becca here. Ready to Die~: bbbbbblushesssssss

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I tOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT


End file.
